Young children have a tendency to get into containers which contain dangerous substances. Therefore, industry has developed child resistant safety containers to prevent children from getting into containers having dangerous substances. The majority of safety containers operate by increasing or complicating the steps required to remove a closure from a container body.
There are numerous types of safety containers. Some known safety containers utilize a container, a ring rotatably coupled to the container, and a cap which couples to the ring. In these devices the ring has a track. The ring has a ledge with cut-outs. The cap has protrusions.
The ring's track rotatably couples to the container. The ring's ledge and the cap's protrusions interlock with each other to lock the cap to the ring. The cap is removed from the ring by moving the cap's protrusions through the ring's cut-outs. These devices have some drawbacks. For instance, the cap and ring do not reliably rotate in unison relative to each other. The non-unison rotation increases chances of an accidental alignment of the cap and ring. Further, the cap can be too easily pried off the ring without proper alignment. The ring can also be too easily pried off the container. My invention helps to solve the above problems.
My safety container has a container body, a closure and a ring. The container body has an annular guide and the ring has an annular support. The ring is rotatably coupled to the container body by sliding the ring over the container body's neck and positioning the support inside the guide.
My closure has segments which extend radially inward along the cap's inner surface. My ring has segments which extend radially outward along the ring's outer surface. The ring and closure segments interlock with each other, thereby locking the cap to the ring when the closure is snapped on the ring.
The segment surfaces improve unison rotation of the cap relative to the ring. The shape and spacing of my segments also improves the locking of the cap to the ring.
My ring support's unique design improves unison rotation of the cap relative to the ring.
Further, the locus of my ring's horizontal support inhibits a prying off of the ring from the container body.